All the little- and the big things
by CarpeDiem46231
Summary: A series of oneshots where I will post all of my Phinbella-oneshots. Some of them might be fluffy, some sad, some short, some long. Who knows? Love is unpredictable. The chapters aren't related to each other if it doesn't say so, rating changes in every story, so read the rating Before you read the story. I hope you guys like it, don't forget to favorite and review!
1. New Year's kiss

**Hi guys! I'm still thinking of what kind of story my next long-story will be, and I've got many ideas! Almost everyone is inspired by a Disney-movie, but those stories are always the best :D but I want to come up with something by myself, so I'll keep on thinking.**

 **Anyway, this is just a series of oneshots and I will update all of the Phinbella oneshots I write on this! Some of them will be fluffy, some will be beautiful, some will be short, some will be longer, some will be too much cliché to be true, some will maybe be sad, but I'm not the kind of girl who writes sad stuff, that's just not me :D**

 **Enjoy these oneshots and don't forget to review all of them! Thanks to those of you who took the time to read this disclaimer too ;)**

Rating: T, just in case

Isabella: 16

Phineas: 16

Isabella's POV

I look into the mirror and smile a small smile at my reflection. My dress is silver and has a tight skirt that reaches the middle of my thighs, while the top is loose and has long sleeves. I have a pair of high heeled black shoes and a diamond necklace I got from my mother on my sixteenth birthday.

I wear red lipstick and my eyelids are painted a faint metallica-black, making my eyes shimmer. My hair is softly curled, flowing down free on my back.

I look good and pretty hot, if I can say so myself. It's New Years Eve and I'm going to a party at Phineas and Ferb tonight, along with all my friends. I guess everyone from High School is coming, everybody has been talking about this party ever since like, Thanksgiving.

Maybe, finally tonight I'll get my New Years kiss from Phineas, who knows? It hasn't happened in 6 years but who knows? Okay, even I can hear how hopeless and desperate I sound. I've just longed for Phineas to notice me for so long, but he never does!

I'm slowly starting to lose hope… if I don't do something by myself soon, I'm going to lose it entirely. But I know I don't have the guts… wait, I'm Isabella Garcia Shapiro! Of course I have the guts! Wait… yeah right, we're talking about Phineas, in that case, I'm a bigger coward than the Cowardly Lion.

I take one final look at myself before I take off to Phineas's. As I close my door and look across the street, I can see that the party is already started. Loud music can be heard from the house and there are lights in different colors blinking everywhere. I silently cross the street and enter the house, looking around.

People are everywhere, talking, laughing, drinking and dancing. I spot Ferb and I walk up to him. He looks at me and smiles. "Hi Ferb, have you seen Phineas?" he smirks and points to the kitchen, giving me thumbs up. I roll my eyes at him and smile, before I walk off to the kitchen.

Phineas is standing by a bench drinking some water. I walk up to him and tap his shoulder.

"Hi Phineas! Whatcha doin'?" I smile at him and try to be as sexy as I can, but I know I probably just look ridiculous.

He turns around and looks at me and his eyes widen and he almost chokes on his water. He starts coughing like crazy and I giggle a little before patting him on the back, pretending to be surprised and worried.

"Oh god Phineas, are you okay?" he stops coughing and looks at me, eyes still wide. Then, he blushes and rubs his neck.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay! S-sorry about that Iz-izzy…" I smile at him, acting innocent.

"What happened?" he blushes again.

"W-well I… I guess I saw you and… you know… I.. you're…" I do my best to stifle a laugh, but I barely manage to do it.

"I'm… what, Phineas?" I smirk at him and moves closer to him. He laughs nervously and tries to move, but the bench stops him.

"You're… beautiful, Izzy!" I smile a big smile at him and my eyes sparkle. He smiles back, his gaze full of happiness.

"So, how did you get the permission to have this party? I mean, it's not like your parents to let you guys have a party?" I pour up some punch in a cup and drink some. Phineas shrugs.

"Well, it's New Years eve and they thought they could be nice… and they promised us that this year they will let us be more grown-ups, I mean we _are_ getting 17 this year, right?" he grins at me. I laugh and shake my head.

"Lucky you, my mother will not even let me go out after 11pm except for weekends!" he laughs. "Well, I'm sure she has her reasons." I roll my eyes. "Yeah of course, but I'm fully capable of taking care of myself!"

Phineas looks at me, his eyes sparkling. "I don't doubt that for a second, you're the toughest girl I know. In a good way, of course." I look at him, smiling.

"You really think so?" the music and the sound of people talking and laughing is starting to fade away, and everything I can hear is me and Phineas.

He smiles and takes my hands. "I do Isabella, you're everything I've ever dreamed of, and I love you!" I gasp.

"Really?" he nods. Suddenly, he turns into a centaur and puts me on his back, riding away on a rainbow.

"Let's be together forever, Izzy!"

I shake my head and look around. Back at the party. Oof course, it was only Phineasland. You could have thought that after knowing him for 10 years, I would have stopped with that. But I haven't!

I look at Phineas. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" he looks at me and I blush. "I'm sorry, I zoned out there for a second…" he smiles his beautiful heartwarming smile.

"It's okay, we all do that sometimes. I was saying that you're not just the toughest girl I know… but also the most beautiful and kind." Is this really Phineas Flynn saying these things to me? Am I seriously in Phineasland again? No, this is real world.

I finally get a grip and take act. I mean, he's complementing me, I have to take advantage of the moment!

I move closer to him, batting my eyelashes, smirking as sexy as I can. "Wow, you really think so? You're not so bad yourself, Flynn." He laughs nervously and tugs at his collar.

"Whoa, is it hot in here? Or is it only me? I gotta go out and have some fresh air, see ya!" and with that, he rushes off into the crowd. I let out a frustrated groan. "Seriously?!"

 _1 hour later_

I've seriously walked around for one hour looking for him, but he doesn't seem to be outside at all! Not inside either, for that matter. I look at the clock, 11.50. I have to find him, he can't miss the countdown!

"Okay Isabella, think. Where does Phineas go when he wants to think or just be alone or something? Has he ever shown you that?" then suddenly, I remember when we were 11 and had a sleepover along with our friends.

 _Flashback_

" _Come on, Izzy! I know the perfect place to hide!" he takes my hand and drags me upstairs and to his window._

" _Phineas, what are you up to?" I ask as I giggle. He smiles and opens the window._

" _Follow me." he starts climbing up on the roof and at first I'm scared, but then my curiosity takes over and I follow him up on the roof._

" _The roof? Are you sure that's a good place to hide? Buford won't find us?" he smiles._

" _Trust me, the roof is the best. This is where I go when I want to think or just be alone or something. The roof is a perfect place for solving things out with yourself and others. It's just… magical up here somehow."_

 _*End of flashback*_

The roof, of course!

I run up the stairs and into Phineas and Ferb's room, spotting the open window. I climb out and onto the roof, seeing Phineas sit there, staring at my house, then the sky, sighing.

I walk up to him, my arms hugging each other tightly. "Hey." He looks at me. "Hey." I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear and bite my lip.

"Do you come here often?" I ask with a grin. He chuckles softly. "Yeah… it's a perfect place for solving things out with yourself and others, remember?" I nod.

"Of course I do. So, what do you need to solve out, then?" he sighs and looks down.

"It's kind of hard to explain for you. It's kind of hard explaining for myself…" I smile excitedly and sit down beside him.

"I know that feeling all too well. What's on your mind?" he moves uncomfortably. "You're my best friend, right?" I nod, motioning for him to continue. "And we've been that for so long! But… lately I-I've been feeling something… else too." My eyes widen and I look at him.

"Something else?" he nods. "Well, I'm getting nervous around you, when you get close and when I touch you, it's like this lightning is shot through me. I've noticed things about you that I haven't noticed before like… you're really beautiful, Isabella!" I smile the biggest smile ever.

"Really?" he nods. "Yeah, not just that I… you're downright hot, for God's sake!" at this, I blush deeply.

"Geez, thanks Phineas…" he takes my hand and looks me in the eyes. "I don't know Izzy, but there's just something there, that hasn't been there before. When I'm with you, I feel… complete. And when you leave, a hole inside me replaces you. I'm just so automatically happy with you." I was wrong, _now_ I am smiling the biggest smile ever.

Suddenly, we hear from inside people starting to count down.

"10!" I look at Phineas again, and he looks at me with those gorgeous eyes. They're sparkling a special spark, I feel like it's really meant for me. His smile, more beautiful than any smile in the world. His energetic look, so full of passion. He's perfect, and I've always known that.

Without even noticing it, I've started to lean in, and so has he.

"9!" this perfect moment, I want it to last forever. I just want to be with him.

"8!" he seems to be in some kind of trance, caught up in my eyes. But I'm entirely sure, I look the same way.

"7!"

"6!"

"5!" we're inches from each other now, our eyes slowly closing.

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

I smile one last smile before Phineas closes the gap between us, and the moment I've been waiting for my entire life is finally coming true. I'm kissing Phineas Flynn. Okay, no more thinking now, I'm just going to enjoy this freaking moment.

I put my arms around his neck as he puts his arms around my back, bringing me closer and hugging me. I smile into his mouth as I put even more passion into the kiss, only to have Phineas top me with even more.

I squeal into his mouth with surprise at all his passion, before I melt into it, enjoying the perfect moment of our lips moving together in a wonderful way. It's wonderful how our lips seem to fit perfect into each other, like his lips are meant for me, and only me.

When we finally pull away, I hug him tight, nuzzling my face into his neck.

"I love you, Phineas. I always have, I always will."

He hugs me tighter, kissing the top of my head. "I love you too, Isabella. More than words can tell you, more than actions can show you. But I hope this will do." He brings my face out and kisses me again, this time harder.

When we pull away some minute later, I sigh happily. "Oh, that will do just fine. Happy new year, Phineas."


	2. Strawberries

**Rating- K+**

 **Isabella- 14**

 **Phineas- 14**

"What?! Phineas, are you serious?" Isabella looks at her secret 'more than a crush', not believing what she just heard.

"I'm completely serious."

"I don't know if I can be friends with you anymore."

"Are you completely serious?" Isabella laughs at Phineas and how he repeated his previous sentence. Then she turns serious again.

"Phineas, you just gotta like strawberries! It's the best thing in the world!" Phineas shrugs, a grin plastered on his face.

"I'm sorry Izzy, strawberries just aren't my thing, I really don't like the taste of it." Isabella lets out a frustrated sigh.

"And there is nothing I can do to change your opinion?" he laughs and shakes his head, an apologetic smile appearing.

"Izzy, you can't just make me like strawberries in 10 seconds!" she looks at him with a miserable face. Then, a big smirk spreads on her lips as she realizes something.

"Oh, really?" she crosses her arms behind her back as she eyes him fake-innocently, batting her eyelashes. Phineas's grin disappears and he looks at Isabella with an unsure face, scared of what she's going to do. He knows for sure that she's capable of anything.

"Izzy, what are you-mphhh!" without one more second of thinking, Isabella steps forward and places her lips on top of Phineas's. Phineas, still in shock, freezes. Then, after a while, he melts into the kiss and kisses Isabella back.

The kiss is brief, still passionate and a bit teasy. Isabella moves her lips on Phineas's, letting him taste her strawberry-lipgloss firmly. After 10 seconds, she pulls away, a big grin glued onto her face.

"So Phineas, what do you think about strawberries?" Phineas has a love-struck face and he grins like an idiot, a blush creeping onto his face. His answer is short, determined and honest.

"The best taste in the world."

 **Hahah, just something I wrote in 5 minutes, tell me what you think in the reviews!**


End file.
